gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance With You Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You by The Black Kids (The Twelves Remix version) is featured in Prom Queen, the twentieth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Blaine with Brittany and Tina. As they perform, a fight breaks out on the dance floor between Finn and Jesse. This leads to Sue kicking them out of Prom. It is featured on Glee: The Music, Dance Party. LYRICS: Blaine, Tina and Brittany: One! Two! Three! One, two, three, four... Blaine (and Tina and Brittany): You are the girl that I've been dreaming of (Ever since) I was a little girl You are the girl that I've been dreaming of Ever since) I was a little girl (Tina and Brittany: Ever since) (Tina and Brittany) Blaine: (One!) I'm biting my tongue (Two!) He's kissing on you (Three!) Oh, why can't you see? (One! Two! Three! Four!) Blaine (with Tina and Brittany): The word's on the streets and it's on the news: (I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you) He's got two left feet and he bites my moves (I'm not gonna teach him how to) (Tina and Brittany: dance, dance, dance, dance!) The second I do, I know we're gonna be through (I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you) He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue (I'm not gonna teach him how to) (Tina and Brittany: dance, dance, dance, dance!) You are the girl that I've been dreaming of (Ever since I was a little girl) You are the girl that I've been dreaming of (Ever since, ever since!) (Tina and Brittany) Blaine: (One!) I'm biting my tongue (Two!) He's kissing on you, hey! (Three!) Oh, why can't you see? (Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance...!) Blaine (with Tina and Brittany): The word's on the streets and it's on the news: (I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you) He's got two left feet and he bites my moves (I'm not gonna teach him how to) (Tina and Brittany: dance, dance, dance, dance!) (Blaine: Ah-ah-ah-ah!) The second I do, I know we're gonna be through (I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you) He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue (I'm not gonna teach him how to) (Tina and Brittany: dance, dance, dance, dance!) Blaine: Oh-Oh! Dance! Blaine, Tina and Brittany: One! Two! Three! One! Two! Three! Four! Blaine (Tina and Brittany): The word's on the streets and it's on the news: (I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you) (Blaine: Ah-ah!) He's got two left feet and he bites my moves (I'm not gonna teach him how to) Blaine: Not gonna teach him how to daaance, with you How to daaance, with you Oh, no, no! I'm not gonna teach him how to Blaine, Tina and Brittany: (Getting louder) dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance! Kategorie:Videos